The America First Party
by A Libertarian America first party The America First Party is a new party built in the year 2002 by supporters of Buchanan. The party is a new minor party but one with a growing number of supporters. The party is paleoconservative (i.e real conservative unlike Jaxhawk) The party is one that is focused on creating an America where the rights of the citizens are truly protected. The party does this by supporting a pro-life view, since they feel that liberty can only exist if you have the right to live. They feel that the right to life is the most important right even if keeping it means that you have to abridge other, less real, rights. They support a more protectionist view on trade. Unlike the neo-liberals (Jaxhawk and his supporters), the America First Party wants to keep the country self-sufficient in the case of a war, tensions, or just so that every American can get up, tie their shoes, and be able to make their dreams come true by applying their skills to a free market workplace. The America First party's view on trade is one that supports tariffs like other countries. The party is against the erroneous “free” trade of the neo liberals and the socialists. The party is also very capitalistic. The party is protectionist which is considered by many ultra capitalists to be uncapitalistic but the party does so since we live in a world of countries, not just markets. The party would make a country where you can have the sky be your limit. The country would be one where you can express your self in your work, one where the demand for labor will better working conditions, and one where the government sides with no one and nothing but liberty. The best part about the party is that, unlike war hawks like Jaxhawk (ironic name), there are not crusades boiling in the minds of the America First Party supporters. The platform, something the republicrat party or democan party don't truly have (a list of current issues and the party's view on them is not a true platform, it is BS), is one of peace. The America first party, unlike Jaxhawk's main enemies (socialists, incremental socialists, and acid tripping hippies), is one that is both against war and against sucking the lifeblood out of America to feed other countries. The party does believe in good friendship to other countries and does support personal acts of charity but it does not feel that the American people are too stupid or greedy to help other peoples, unlike the socialists of course (they don't even think you are smart enough to control your own health unless the practices you do go against religion. ( check this out)). The party supports a live-and-let-live view on foreign affairs. The party cares about other nations. Unlike the neo-liberals (Jaxhawk and his/her supporters), the America First party refuses to let the products of child and slave labor enter the country. They believe that, if the government of this country treats the civilians well, we should not support other governments doing evil to their citizens. There is much more good that the party supports, but you need to read their platform since i will not spoon feed you all this information. Go to their web site: www.americafirstparty.org __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 75.163.22.19 Category: July 16, 2007 Category: Society War Opinions Category: Capitalism Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Party Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.